


More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Breathplay, Drug-Induced Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early in Season 5.  Theo makes a deal with the Nemeton.  Theo gets the power that he has always wanted, and the Nemeton gets...Scott.  Shameless tentacle porn masquerading behind a very thin plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I've created a monster. Or at least, the Scott/Nemton fic I've always wanted. I have a thing for tentacle yaoi, apparently. Seriously, we need more of that crap. And a thing for Scott. Come on, have you seen that guy?

It was all Theo Raeken could do to control his excitement, half expecting to need to douse out the flames of his hopes and dreams with the cold water of reality.  They were almost there.  Soon, it would all be over.  It could be over, if his crazy plan paid off.  It all depended on what waited for them in the clearing - either the need to come up with a hasty excuse for this sudden outing into the woods, or the ultimate climax of his plan for returning to Beacon Hills.  
  
Theo almost snickered.  Climax, indeed.  If what he had read in that old manuscript proved true, there should be a lot of those coming up.  
  
“Are you okay?” Scott McCall asked as he glanced back at Theo.  His brow scrunched sweetly with concern.  “Your heart...it’s beating really fast.”  
  
Theo inhaled deeply to calm himself, then nodded.  He took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow.  Damn, it was hot out.  “Yes.  Just...just hoping this works out,” he said.  Never lie to a werewolf.  So Theo made sure that his answer wasn’t a lie.  
  
Scott nodded.  “Me, too,” he said as he turned to face forward once more.  “All of this crap with the Beast... It needs to stop.  I’m getting tired of all the death and destruction.  It’d would be really nice to catch a break.”  
  
Theo’s grin was predatory behind Scott’s back.  He patted the True Alpha’s shoulder as he said, “I’m sure things will get better.  I’ve wanted them to, ever since I got back.”    
  
Again, not a lie.  Speaking of wants...  Theo glanced down and took a moment to appreciate the way Scott’s ass looked in those jeans as the other boy walked ahead of him.  Scott had been the object of Theo’s lust ever since Theo had returned to Beacon Hills, and not just because Scott was a True Alpha.  His former childhood friend had certainly grown up well.  
  
Scott shot a look towards Theo as he weighed his words, forcing Theo to quickly shift his eyes.  “Thanks,” Scott said.  “It means a lot to me that you’re here.”  
  
Theo nodded and flashed a reassuring grin, not sure he could spin his words in that moment into something that could deceive Scott.  Sweet, trusting Scott.  Beautiful Scott.  If everything goes well, it will be over for you, Theo thought to himself.  
  
The two boys continued to hike through the woods, the light from the late afternoon sun illuminating their way.  Theo was pretty sure he timed it right - they would need to be there just before dusk.  
  
It had been so easy.  It helped that Scott was just too damn trusting.  His excited babbling of half-truths would never have worked on Stiles, even without the werewolf lie detector.  Malia would never have fallen for it - she was much too street smart.  Heck, even young Liam would have probably not believed him.  But how convenient that the True Alpha, the one he actually needed, was the one most likely to fall for his ruse.  And just enough of a diversion was created to ensure that the rest of Scott’s pack was busy today, leaving Theo with Scott all to himself.  
  
“I’ve found something amazing, Scott!  The Nemeton...  You have to come see!”  It actually hadn’t taken much to convince Scott to come out to the woods to see this “amazing thing.”  It was kind of pitiful, actually.  It’s how every horror movie starts, Theo thought to himself.  Even when Theo had insisted that he drive, Scott had just smiled sheepishly and said something about how it would save him on gas money for his motorcycle.    
  
They were almost to the Nemeton.  Theo kept his proverbial fingers crossed, desperately hoping that all of the layers to this plan worked.  Hoping that the first ritual he completed around the Nemeton’s dead stump was successful.  Hoping that the powder contained in the small pouch that he had carefully placed in his front pocket would work as intended.  The steps to the spell had been difficult for him to decipher - hell, Theo had damn near knocked himself out once when he was creating the concoction intended for Scott.  He would have felt much better if Lydia had done the translations for him.  
  
Then again, Lydia would probably object to sacrificing Scott McCall to the Nemeton.    
  
The pair broke through the last hedge of bushes.  Scott stopped short, an awed “Whoa...” escaping from his lips.  Theo’s eyes widened and his heart beat faster at the site before them.  
  
Yes, Theo thought.  _Yes!_  
  
There, in all its glory, was the Nemeton.  No longer a dead stump but a grown tree, full of life.  
  
“How...how is this possible?” Scott gasped.  He began to slowly circle the perimeter of the clearing, his face upturned as he gazed upon the ancient, majestic tree.  Late afternoon sunlight filtered through the branches and leaves, casting an almost supernatural glow upon the clearing.  Scott thought it was beautiful.  No, amazing!  Then the Nemeton’s leaves shivered and the branches shifted ever so slightly.    
  
Scott failed to notice that there was no breeze.  
  
Could this be the answer to their problems?  Scott’s mind swam with the possibilities.  What did it mean?  How was all of this even possible?  Come to think of it, what was that buzzing sensation that he felt in the base of skull?  The werewolf shook his head as if emerging from a trance.  “I have to tell Dr. Deaton!” Scott exclaimed as he pulled his phone from his pocket and began to thumb through his contacts.  “He’ll know what all of this means.  Hopefully, it’s good news.  Right, Theo?”  
  
“Hey,” Theo said from behind him.  
  
“Huh?” Scott replied as he turned around.  He glanced up from his phone just in time to receive a face full of powder.  “Gah!” he exclaimed, nose wrinkling against the smell.  A sneeze tore its way out from his chest.  Then a second sneeze erupted, almost knocking him off of his feet.  “What was...” Scott’s voice trailed off, his eyelids fluttering.  His vision swam for a moment, and it suddenly felt as if his skull had been crammed full of cotton balls.  Sounds became distant, and Scott could barely reason about the implications of footsteps rustling through the leaves towards him.  He felt his muscles relaxing, and he stumbled.  A strange heat was pooling low in his belly, and Scott swallowed nervously.  
  
Oh, no, he thought.  The realization that he just made a terrible mistake managed to surface through his scrambled thoughts.  
  
“I’ll take that,” Theo said in a chipper voice.  He plucked Scott’s phone from lax fingers and casually tossed it back over his shoulder.  “Scott.  Scotty?  How are you feeling?”  
  
“Theo...,” Scott groaned.  His tongue felt swollen.  It wasn’t the only part of him feeling swollen.  Scott frowned - why was his cock getting hard?  He tried to take a step forward and stumbled.  He was barely able to reach out and grasp Theo’s shoulder, barely able to keep himself upright.  
  
“Hey, I gotchya,” Theo reassured his victim as he carefully replaced the small leather pouch back into his pocket, being extremely careful to make sure that any remaining powder did not get on his hands.  “Just try to keep your feet, yeah?  Hang with me for a second.”  He patted Scott’s hand before carefully removing it from his shoulder.  Theo then gripped Scott’s upper arms and said, “Stand still.  Work with me, Scotty.”  
  
Scott moaned and nodded despite himself.  “What did you...do?” he slurred.  There were feelings he felt like he should be feeling.  Alarm, anger, betrayal.  He’d just been drugged!  But the only thing Scott was really feeling right now was hot.  A tremor racked the young werewolf’s frame.  His cock twitched in his underwear.  
  
Theo laughed.  “Dude, I don’t think I can pronounce the names of half the stuff in that powder.  There’s one type of wolfsbane in here that I had to literally kill for, mind you.  But hey, it worked!”  Theo glanced at something over Scott’s shoulder, and his blue eyes widened.  “It definitely worked,” Theo said in a lower voice.  
  
What was behind him?  A sound, wood creaking and groaning, leaves rustling, reached Scott’s ears.  But again, there was no breeze.  Scott made to turn around on unsteady feet, trying to see what was going on behind him, but Theo stopped him by gripping his arms again.    
  
“Nope, you stay right there,” Theo muttered.  He began to unbutton Scott’s shirt.  For a brief moment Theo entertained the idea of just ripping the garment off of Scott’s body, but he really didn’t want to have to pick up any buttons.  Best not to leave any evidence.  And if everything worked as advertised, the Nemeton definitely wouldn’t be leaving any evidence behind.  
  
“Stop,” Scott groaned.  Theo easily batted Scott’s hands away.  In seconds he had all of the buttons undone and was slipping the shirt from Scott’s shoulders.  Theo balled up the shirt and tossed it back in the approximate direction of Scott’s phone.  Scott tried to growl, to howl, to call for help, fight, _anything._   He flexed his hands, trying to draw his claws.  
  
“Having trouble shifting, Scott?” Theo asked, bringing voice to what Scott was just discovering.  “I imagine that wolfsbane, among other things, is causing you some difficulty.  It should keep you...human...for at least an hour.”  
  
Theo couldn’t help but admire Scott’s upper body, now only covered by his black tank top.  The garment clung to Scott’s muscles like a second skin.  He plucked at the bottom of the tank and slipped his hand up Scott’s stomach to caress the abs beneath.  Scott shuddered, his abdominals briefly tightening beneath Theo’s touch.  
  
No buttons here, Theo thought.  He grinned wickedly and brought his hands up to Scott’s chest to gather the tank’s material in his hands.  It was no effort at all to rip the tank from Scott’s torso.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Scotty,” Theo murmured.  Scott’s skin was an even caramel color, smooth and flawless.  His chest rose and fell with his labored breaths as a sheen of sweat began to break out on his flesh, highlighting the column of his throat and the gentle divots of his collar bones.  Scott merely twitched and moaned when Theo stroked a dusky nipple, the bud of flesh hardening almost instantly beneath his touch.  Scott’s brow now seemed to be  permanently creased in an expression of confusion and distress that Theo found to be utterly adorable.  
  
Theo’s hands ghosted down Scott’s flanks, marveling at the perfect tan skin as the blond-haired boy dropped to his knees in front of Scott.  “Hold onto me,” Theo commanded has he gripped Scott’s hands and placed them onto his shoulders.  Scott had no choice but to obey, because now Theo was picking up each foot and hastily untying the laces of his shoes.  The first shoe was off and discarded somewhere behind Theo, and Scott’s sock quickly followed it.  
  
Even after his shoe had been thrown away Scott could hear leaves rustling behind him, as if something was moving through them.  Buzzed as he was, Scott couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being stalked.  
  
Scott shuddered when his first bare foot touched the forest floor.  Every sensation against his skin felt amplified a hundredfold.  “Why...?”  Scott could barely get the question out on an exhale.  
  
“I wasn’t lying when I said that I came back for you, Scott, and that I wanted a pack,” Theo answered.  “A True Alpha?  Scott, I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.  All that power.”  Theo glanced up and briefly locked eyes with Scott.  “Almost a pity that it’s you,” Theo sighed.  
  
He didn’t really sound sorry, Scott managed to think.  
  
“See, at first I thought I’d have to kill you to take your power,” Theo explained.  He spoke easily, as if he were talking about anything else other than murder.  “But with the pack that you have, well, I’m sure that would be quite difficult.  Thankfully, I found out that there’s more than one way to skin a cat, so to speak.”  
  
The second shoe and sock was gone, and now Scott was standing barefoot on the forest floor.  He flexed his toes, marveling at the feel of the leaves and dirt.  He couldn’t think straight to save his life, but damn if every other physical sensation didn’t feel amazing.  
  
“You see, I found this awesome old book,” Theo went on.  “I discovered that I could bring the Nemeton back to life, and that if I did there would be a bit of a reward in it for me.  The Nemeton just...needs a trade, so to speak.  It’s gonna need something to fuel that growth spurt.”    
  
Hands moved up, stroking Scott’s denim clad thighs.  Theo leaned forward and nuzzled Scott’s stomach.  The alpha gasped, brown eyes widening when he felt Theo’s tongue kitten lick the skin of his lower belly, gently lapping at the trail of hair beneath his navel.  “Fucking gorgeous,” Theo whispered.  Nimble hands began to work on the button of Scott’s jeans.  “I want you so bad.  I wish I didn’t have to give you up.  Oh, the things I would love to do to you, Scotty.”  A yank, and Scott’s jeans were down his thighs and around his ankles.  
  
Scott was gripping Theo’s shoulders again as his legs were lifted one at a time in order to get rid of his jeans.  Now Scott stood there, still dazed and under the thrall of the potion, clad in only a pair of black tight-fitting boxer briefs which were bulging with his erection.  Scott whimpered when Theo groped his cock through the thin fabric.  “That looks a might uncomfortable,” Theo chuckled as he positioned Scott’s member so that it pointed up towards his right hip.  Theo ran his fingers down the underside of Scott’s thick cock, humming appreciatively.    
  
Scott scarcely registered the light touch around his bare ankles.    
  
A blush had already bloomed on Scott’s cheeks, and it spread down his heaving chest when Theo’s hands cupped the swell of his ass through his boxer briefs.  He squeezed the firm flesh like he was gauging the ripeness of some fruit.  “What an ass, Scott,” Theo murmured.  “As soon as I laid eyes on you, almost all I could think about was plowing that supple - HEY!”  
  
Theo lurched back from Scott and began to frantically unwind something from his own legs.  “Get off!  You don’t get me, you get him!” he yelled.  He disentangled his leg from something that continued to move of its own volition when Theo threw it down the the forest floor.  Theo’s eyes were fixed at Scott’s feet, pupils blown so wide that the blue was barely visible around them.  The air was thick with the smell of Theo’s arousal, and something else heady and musky that to Scott smelled suspiciously like sex.  Theo finally met Scott’s desperate, questioning gaze and said, “Well, I guess I’ll have to give you up, now.”  The chimera flashed an evil grin.  “You might even enjoy it.  Hell, I’ll enjoy watching.”  
  
Scott looked down, a helpless mewl creeping out from his throat as he finally noticed the...tentacles, or vines...twining around his ankles.  They had moved up his calves, the tips gently tickling at the backs of his knees.  Barely visible tendrils were moving through the leaves all around the two boys, and now that Theo had stepped farther back, Scott became their singular focus.  
  
The grin Theo wore showed a hint of fang.  “The trade, Scott.  The trade is you.  The Nemeton needs something only a True Alpha can give it.  It’s gonna want your seed.”  And despite his paralyzed state, Scott felt a chill go through his body at Theo’s words.  
  
Theo laughed again and ran his hands through his hair, the feeling of relief coursing through his veins.  Or was it the Power?  Was it starting already?  
  
Scott made a panicked noise deep in his throat as he shook his head.  The influence of the potion still weighed heavily on his body and mind, but he was regaining enough of his senses to realize that he was in deep shit.  He tried to take a step forward, tried to flee, but it was like moving with shackles on his feet.  The vines tightened down on his calves, and he nearly stumbled.  Scott reached down and tried to peel the things from his legs, but his fingers were still weak, still numb.  All he could do was register their smooth, faintly slimy surface.  The feeling made the small hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
Come to think of it, his assailants more closely resembled _roots._   They were supple and pale, and glistened as though covered in a light sheen of oil.  The tendrils resembled the underside of a dandelion, something that you pulled from the dirt.  Something that was never supposed to see the sun.  
  
The roots gave a sharp yank, hinting at the immense power that they contained.  Scott’s feet skidded backwards, causing him to fall forward and land on his hands and knees.  A startled huff slipped from his lips, and his vision swam again from the sudden change in orientation.  
  
Scott looked up at Theo through the curtain of his hair, his brown eyes pleading.  Fear was mixing with the forced arousal from whatever Theo had drugged him with.  His hand reached out, beseeching.  “Help...me...”  Scott forced the words out with great effort.  Scott inhaled a deep breath, trying to clear his lungs, his head.  “Theo...please!”  He tried to crawl forward, only to be pulled back towards the Nemeton.  
  
The other boy watched it all from a safe distance back, his eyes dark with lust.  “Now, why would I do that, Scott?” Theo asked as he rubbed his palm against his own growing erection.  “Do you have any idea how _fucking hot_ you look right now?”  Besides, Theo thought to himself, why should he stop this show?  The sight of Scott on all fours, sweat glistening along his powerful back, was not one Theo ever intended to forget.  The way Scott’s boxer briefs clung to his ass was positively sinful.  Seeing someone like Scott, one so powerful, so strong, brought so low was more of a turn-on than Theo could have ever imagined.  He was about to watch Scott get dominated, and Theo found the concept to be utterly _thrilling._  
  
It was almost too bad that Theo couldn’t have Scott for himself right then and there.  Almost.  
  
A tendril rustled through the leaves and began to wind around the hand that Scott had planted on the ground.  “Ngh!”  The True Alpha grunted and forced himself to kneel upright.  The root had only made a couple of loops around his wrist and hadn’t yet tightened, so Scott was able to half-slide the coils down off of his hand.  
  
As if in retaliation, the coils around Scott’s lower legs and knees gave another jerk, this time sideways, to widen his stance.  More tendrils began to creep up his muscled thighs - his calves were already so entangled, it was impossible for Scott to discern if these were new vines, or simply continuations of the ones that had already ensnared his legs.  
  
Theo smirked as he watched the other boy struggle.  “Always the fighter, Scott,” he simpered.  “This may be a fight that you can’t win.  But if I understood that old manuscript right, well...  It may not be so bad for you.  You should be in for the ride of your life, actually.”  
  
A hell of a deal, Theo thought.  I get the power I’ve always wanted, always deserved...  And the Nemeton gets...you.  Being here, about to watch Scott get taken apart, was just a bonus.  
  
Scott whimpered as the coil around his left leg reached his groin.  The tip of the tentacle-like vine rubbed up beneath his balls, then began to quest forward, feeling along his bulge through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.  The unwanted touch sent a bolt of arousal through him.  “No...stop...,” Scott pleaded, even as he realized the touches would never cease.    
  
He finally managed to remove the root from his wrist.  The appendage dropped to the leaves, briefly curling in on itself as though offended.  To Scott’s dismay, it finally dawned on him that the forest floor fairly seethed with animated roots and vines.  
  
Scott managed to grab the tendril at his crotch just as the tip found the fly in his boxer briefs and began to push inside.  He gasped as the tendril gave his cock the briefest of touches before he yanked it away.  With both hands he could only manage to unwind one coil from his leg - the vine, thinner than his fingers, fought him like a snake.  The length he had created by untangling his leg now threatened to trap his hands.  
  
A slow clap almost made Scott look up.  The humiliation of being on display for Theo like this was being overshadowed by horror.  He was slowly being wrapped up, immobilized, _trapped._   Scott tried to rise to his feet again, but his legs were already too ensnared.  The boy’s eyes flashed red for only a split second, but Scott couldn’t force his claws out despite his best efforts.  “Just give into it, Scott!” Theo advised.  “Then again, watching you struggle is quite the treat.”  
  
The touch at the small of his back, just above the waistband of his underwear, made Scott jolt forward in surprise.  It made Scott momentarily forget about the roots growing around his thighs.  What Theo could see, but Scott could not, was another vine, a tentacle, the thickness of a garden hose rising up like a cobra behind the young alpha.  It moved up Scott’s torso, pressing delicate touches along his spine as it went.  
  
Scott felt the appendage reach the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  For a moment the  vine continued to pour down over his shoulder and down across his chest, the tip pressing against the curve of Scott’s pectorals, teasing nipples that were already painfully hard.  Scott tried ineffectively to twist away and grimaced against the unwanted touch, even as he felt his cock twitch in interest and blurt out a dollop of precum.    
  
With a speed that spoke to a certain knowledge of purpose, the vine flicked up and looped around Scott’s neck.  The slimy surface of the tentacle eased its passage across Scott’s flesh.  One coil, two, then three around his neck.  Then it bore down on the soft skin of Scott’s throat, constricting like a python.    
  
“Hurck!”  An inarticulate grunt was forced out between Scott’s lips, and his eyes widened at this new horror.  He couldn’t breathe!  “Hah!”  The tiniest of breaths was sucked in, but it wasn’t enough.  The tip of the vine caressed the base of Scott’s jaw, a strangely comforting gesture as another rippling contraction passed through its length, further constricting Scott’s airway.  
  
Scott’s hands flew up to his neck.  He grappled desperately with the length around his throat, trying to force his fingers beneath the tightening noose that was keeping him from breathing, trying to get some relief so that he could draw in the tiniest amount of oxygen.    
  
Theo frowned thoughtfully as he observed all of this.  “Huh,” he said.  “I didn’t think it would kill you...”  The tentacle around Scott’s neck chose that moment to pull back towards the Nemeton, as if it had heard him.  It forced Scott to arch his back in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure around his throat.  The pose highlighted the muscles of Scott’s abdomen that were so beautifully tensed beneath tan, sweat slicked skin.  Like it was putting the alpha on display, just for Theo.  “Dirty tree...,” Theo mused.  Not that he minded one bit.  
  
Now that Scott’s hands were occupied, the roots entangling the boy’s lower body renewed their advances.  A combination of new tendrils and offshoots from the vines already present began to slid higher up the inside of Scott’s thighs.  The thin roots reached the legs of Scott’s boxer briefs and promptly slipped inside, their progress now visible by the slight bulges they created beneath the fabric.  
  
Preoccupied as he was with trying to breathe, Scott barely registered the lewd touch against his taint.  Several roots squirmed forward around his balls, gently but inexorably binding the tender orbs.  Another thin shoot wound several times around the base of Scott’s erect member, forming a living cockring as it tightened to the brink of causing pain.  Still more tendrils slithered around the rest of his aching cock, their presence seemingly designed to drive Scott insane with their teasing touches.  The botanical binds around Scott’s privates began to tighten in unpredictable patterns, working with the singleminded goal to heighten their victim’s forced arousal.  The results from their efforts was another burping release of precum that joined a spreading stain on the front of Scott’s underwear, and his balls began to churn with the growing need to cum.  
  
Tears slid down Scott’s face when he felt the first teasing touch slither between his ass cheeks, searching for his hole.  The vine, thin as a pencil, found Scott’s clenched entrance and pressed teasingly against the tight muscle.  Even as the tendril began to slick itself with its own natural lubricant, Scott bore down in a frantic ploy to delay the inevitable penetration.  
  
Any thoughts of reaching down to try and preserve his remaining dignity were shattered when the coils around his neck tightened yet again.  Embarrassingly, the lack of oxygen only seemed to heighten Scott’s arousel.  Scott thrashed, twisting his torso back and forth in an unsuccessful attempt dislodge his entanglements.  He grit his teeth and redoubled his efforts to try and get his fingers underneath the vine that threatened to render him unconscious, but they kept slipping every time they were close to gaining purchase against the choking tentacle.  Every time the dark spots dancing in his vision threatened to spread to black, the vine loosened just enough to allow a sliver of air to reach Scott’s lungs.  It was just enough to keep him awake.  
  
The Nemeton proved to be as relentless as it was devious.  The chokehold on Scott’s neck loosened enough for Scott to fully fill his lungs.  He was able to get out a single cry for help before several things happened at once.  First, the tentacle around his throat tightened so hard that Scott feared it would snap his neck.  Second, the vine at Scott’s ass picked that moment to breach his hole and surge several inches inside, an invasion that hit Scott like a punch to the stomach.  Lastly, two vines that had slid up along the thick tentacle binding Scott’s neck lashed out and captured his wrists, pulling his arms back so that his hands were bound together behind his head.  
  
Now that all of Scott’s limbs were securely bound, the tendril around Scott’s neck loosened enough for him to breath relatively freely.  Scott’s eyes were still screwed close in humiliation, tears dampening his eyelashes, and the distressed sob that he let out turned into a low moan when the vine in his ass began to slowly pump in and out.  Its motions were random, some thrusts were short, others long, sometimes with a twist or curl this way or that.  It was nothing like when Scott had experimented on himself with his own fingers.  Every motion of the vine was a new, terrible, _lovely_ surprise.  
  
It was utterly alien feeling, and the young werewolf’s muscles spasmed in response to the unwelcome invasion.  Scott sobbed again and told himself that the thrusts were moving his body, and that he wasn’t trying to hump back against the plant that was pumping into his hole, that was raping him.  
  
Even as Scott was being filled, he felt the fight beginning to drain out of him.  
  
Scott’s ruined boxer briefs were finally torn away from his hips, and the sound of someone else gasping made Scott open his eyes.  He didn’t remember closing them when the root pushed its way into his body.  Theo is still there, staring at him with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling with his ragged breaths.  Theo reeked of arousal and lust.  
  
It was something about losing his last shred of clothing, as unreasonable as that felt.  Like his underwear has been his last shred of dignity.  “Like what you - ungh - see?  Gah!” Scott stuttered, his voice quavering with each pump of the tentacle into his tight clutch.  He tried to sound as angry as he knew he should feel, but the Nemeton was now pounding his prostate with unerring accuracy, and Scott couldn’t think much past the base desire to cum, to just get it over with.  His bound cock throbbed and swayed in front of him with every thrust, just shy of the stimulation that he needed to push him over the edge.  
  
Theo blinked as though coming out of a trance, and he grinned wolfishly.  “Oh, you have no idea,” Theo fairly snarled.  Then Theo’s grin widened.  “I think it’s finally feeding time.”  
  
Scott tried to turn his head to look behind him, but with his arms tied behind his head as they were, he couldn’t look past his own biceps.  Then Scott felt something warm and moist nudge his right hip, reminding him of nothing more than a dog’s wet nose.  A new vine with a strange pod on the end stroked against his skin.  It traced across the defined V of Scott’s hips, leaving a trail of slime behind on his flesh, and briefly nosed against the base of Scott’s sensitive cock before moving on to wrap itself low around his waist.  The slide of the thing on Scott’s skin set his nerves on fire, and Scott realized that he was panting in anticipation, waiting for the thing to do something, anything.  
  
The vine wrapped twice around his waist before the pod on the end finally began to move out towards Scott’s painfully hard cock.  For a short while the pod tracked the swaying motions of Scott’s cock, like a charmed cobra.  Then, like the world’s ugliest flower the end of the pod bloomed open, splitting into four long, fleshy petals.  Thick strings of mucous connected the petals, and the hollow inside of the pod glistened with moisture and pulsed eagerly.  
  
Scott was horrified, but transfixed as he was by the monstrosity that was about to engulf his cock, he was unable to look away.    
  
The True Alpha spasmed, his back bowing as much as it was able in his restraints when the Nemeton’s feeding bulb finally descended on his cock, swallowing his member to the root.  “F-fuck!” he exclaimed.  “Ngh...ah!”  The petals began to stroke and nurse his cock, driving Scott inexorably to climax.    
  
The tendril lodged in the werewolf’s rear passage forced itself hard against his prostate, and as soon as the living cockring loosened its grip Scott’s orgasm hit him like a bus, his jaw dropping open in a wordless scream.  Every muscle in Scott’s body seized with his release, and the damnable flower gulped all of down like it was the nectar of life, massaging his cock with its petals so that not a single drop of seed was wasted.  
  
Which, thanks to Theo’s bargain with the Nemeton, wasn’t far from the truth.  
  
It was the hardest that Scott had ever cum in his young life, and now he was panting for breath as if he’d just run a marathon.  The root lodged deep in Scott’s rump withdrew with a disgusting _slurp,_ and the True Alpha’s ass clenched almost regretfully at the suddenly empty feeling.  Shortly after the bulb released his oversensitive member with a similarly repulsive squelch.  The feeding bulb remained coiled around the True Alpha’s waist, however, and the flowerlike end softly stroked Scott’s heaving stomach in a mockery of a loving gesture, smearing the trail of hair leading down from his navel with slime.  
  
Theo’s contented sigh made Scott glance up.  “I swear, as long as I live I’ll never forget that,” Theo said.  “Seriously.  Spank bank material for _years.”_    
  
At this point, Scott was too exhausted from his ordeal to care about being fodder for Theo’s masterbatory habits.  “Please...its taken what it wants,” he wheezed.  “Just help me.”  
  
The other boy tilted his head, his expression almost playful as he regarded Scott.  “You don’t think you’re done, do you Scotty?”  Scott frowned upon hearing this, and Theo laughed.  “Dude, you belong to the Nemeton now.  And there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
  
The vines around Scott’s legs jerked back, and it was only the rest of his binds that kept him upright.  “What...?” Scott asked trailing off in confusion.  In concert Scott’s bonds pulled at him again, reeling him back like a hooked fish.  
  
“Well, it looks like you’re on your way to your new home, Scotty.” Theo said.  The blond boy shamelessly adjusted himself in his pants.  “I’ll take off once your settled.  And don’t worry, I’ll come up with a good excuse to feed your pack about your absence.”  
  
Scott’s knees and shins were leaving twin divots in the forest floor as he was continually drawn backwards.  He grunted and struggled, but his efforts didn’t faze the Nemeton at all.  While Scott had finally regained most of his mental clarity, Theo’s drug still left him weak and unable to shift, and the binds around his legs, waist, neck, and arms held fast.  But Scott had to find out what the Nemeton had in store for him next - he summoned all of what remained of his strength and threw himself sideways so that he could glimpse, at least for a moment, what was behind him.  
  
Scott wondered if the surprise of his fate would have been better than actually knowing what awaited him.  
  
“No...No, please!”  Scott redoubled his efforts to get away, but he was just too thoroughly entangled to effect any kind of escape in his weakened state.  “Theo!  We can work something out, please!”  His voice was pitching up as he begged and pleaded.  
  
Behind Scott was the tall, imposing mass of the reborn Nemeton.  The great trunk had split open from just below ground up to about 6 feet, a fissure that gaped wide like the ravenous maw of an animal.  It was not dry and woody inside this cavity - it was a moist, fleshy cavern that had no business being inside of a natural tree, pulsing with life and anticipation.  It was from this orifice that all of the roots, vines, and tendrils had reached out to bind and ensnare Scott.  And as Scott starred, horrified, another thick tentacle slipped out from inside of the tree and moved towards him, swaying through the air like an anaconda.  This one too had a folded flower at the end, similar to what had milked his cock, only it was much larger.  
  
“Do you get it now?” Theo asked, smugly.  He kept pace with Scott has he was being reeled in.  “The spell I cast brought the Nemeton back to life.  In return, it’ll grant me the power that I’ve always deserved.  And you...you get to _feed_ the Nemeton.  Come on, didn’t you enjoy that?”  Theo’s blue eyes sparkled dangerously, and in that moment Scott cursed himself for not realizing how truly evil the other boy was.  “Because it’s gonna milk you again.  And again, and again, _and again.”_  
  
Fresh tears rolled down Scott’s face.  “Please don’t do this,” he begged.  
  
“Too late, Scotty,” Theo whispered.  
  
More tendrils coiled around Scott’s body, binding his legs together and wrapping in graceful patterns across his muscular torso like shibari art.  His arms, which had been bound up with his hands behind his head, were separated and brought down to be bound against his sides.  No matter how hard Scott struggled, the Nemeton continued to position and play with his body at will, just as the puppet is helpless to resist the puppeteer.  
  
“Ung...no!”  Scott bucked and struggled when another thin tendril slithered around his half-hard cock like a candy pole.  It rippled and twisted with devilish intent, coaxing Scott’s overstimulated member back to full hardness in an embarrassingly short amount of time.    
  
The feeding tendril that had milked his cock was still coiled around his waist, and folded pod trembled against Scott’s heated skin with anticipation.  
  
The terrible flower came into view in front of Scott, moving closer to his face, thick ribbons of slime seeping out from the seams.  The smell of sex in the air was cloying, all consuming - Scott wondered if he would ever get that smell out of his nose and throat.  
  
The large flower split open, reminding Scott of a snake unhinging its jaw.  A disgusting tube of some kind was visible inside the flower’s base, twitching like a worm as it reached for him.  The stamen, some part of Scott’s mind helpfully provided.  Of all the times to remember something from biology class...  
  
“Theo - mumph!”  Scott’s plea was interrupted when the flower surged forward and slapped against his face, and the last thing he saw before his eyes were covered was Theo’s lecherous grin.  The alpha expected the flower to pull away, but the two lower petals cupped his jaw like a lover and used the grip to pull itself even closer even as Scott tried to shake the damnable thing loose.  The upper petals slid through Scott’s hair above his ears, and thick ribbons of slime were now dripping down the werewolf’s neck and chest.  
  
It’s going to smother me, Scott thought to himself.  I can’t even scream anymore.  The petals gave one more muscular ripple before the flower was finally seated against his face, the tips of the four petals almost meeting at the back of Scott’s head.  A pressure on his lips reminded Scott of the stamen he had glimpsed in the center of the flower.  
  
Scott kept his mouth tightly closed, but the stamen was insistent.  It soon managed to push past the boy’s lips, and Scott shuddered at the feel of the thing running along his clenched teeth and gums.  The alpha’s resistance couldn’t hold up forever, though - the stamen quickly forced itself through the gap at the back of his jaws.  Once past his teeth the fleshy tendril quickly swelled and filled Scott’s mouth, making him gag.    
  
Scott began to choke as the disgusting thing in his mouth shoved down his throat.  At the same time, Scott felt two more tiny tendrils move slither about his face before zeroing in on his nostrils.  They forced themselves impossibly deep through his sinuses, and it wasn’t until Scott felt fresh air hit his lungs that he realized they were not tendrils, but tubes to help him breathe.  
  
“That’s not the first thing I thought of shoving down your throat, but it’ll do,” Theo snarked.  That damn chimera.  Still watching, the fucking pervert.  
  
“Urgk ou,” came Scott’s wordless response.  Scott could feel normal wooden roots beneath his feet - he was close to that awful cavern in the Nemeton’s trunk.  
  
Theo just laughed.  “No, fuck you, Scott,” he replied easily.  After a moment Theo added, almost wistfully, “It really was nice knowing you.”  
  
This is it, Scott thought.  
  
Even though Scott couldn’t see anymore, he realized instantly when he had been drawn fully into the Nemeton.  The sensation of the air became still and thick, and a split second later Scott felt slick, fleshy walls touching him on all sides.  The alpha hadn’t realized that he was still able to discern light around the evil flower clamped to his face until the faint traces of the setting sun were blotted out when the opening in the tree irised closed.  Scott could hear wood groaning as the Nemeton shifted around him, sealing him away from the outside world, blotting out all of the sound from outside until all Scott could hear was the hideous shifting and slithering of the Nemeton’s tentacles and the frantic beating of his own heart.  
  
The horror of his situation fell on Scott McCall in full force.  He wasn’t being buried alive so much as...consumed.  Scott couldn’t scream due to the plant attached to his face - he couldn’t even struggle, bound and buried as he was.  Every motion of more than a fraction of an inch brought Scott into contact with the fleshy cocoon that had incased him.  Scott’s muscles strained as he tried to free himself, but his efforts were futile, and try as he might Scott couldn’t seem to shift - not that he had enough freedom to slash with his claws, anyway.  A claustrophobic sense of terror washed over him.  
  
_Why are you afraid, little Wolf?_  
   
The sudden presence in Scott’s mind startled him so badly that he momentarily froze.  
  
Please, Scott found himself begging.  Why are you doing this to me?  Let me go!  He sensed no malice from the Nemeton, which in and of itself was a disconcerting fact.  It was like the Nemeton couldn’t see the wrongness of it’s actions.  
  
_This is the deal that was made,_ the Nemeton said, as if that explained everything.  _I need you.  You will nourish me, and I will protect you._  
  
I didn’t make that deal!  Scott shouted in his mind.  
  
_That does not matter,_ the Nemeton replied.  _I require a True Alpha._  
  
When will you release me, Scott asked as he tried to comprehend his fate.  
  
_You will be needed for many summers and winters, little Wolf,_ came the response.  _But do not worry.  I will take good care of you._  
  
As if on cue Scott felt another thick tentacle almost lovingly caress the curve of his ass before slipping into his hole, stretching and filling him more than the last time.  More tendrils began to slither about and stroke his body, seeking out Scott’s erogenous zones.  Within his cocoon Scott’s nipples, lower back, throat, the backs of his knees, and more were all relentlessly teased.  The vine that was coiled around his waist moved to eagerly engulf his achingly hard cock.    
  
As the lines between pleasure and pain began to blur, all Scott really wanted to do was cum, and be able to scream.  
  
\---  
  
All was quiet in the woods of Beacon Hill Preserve.  Perhaps it was only his imagination, but Theo swore he could already feel the tingles of newfound power coursing through his veins.  The chimera grinned triumphantly as he set about picking up Scott McCall’s phone and clothes.  
  
Theo picked up Scott’s torn boxer briefs and held them to his nose, breathing deeply.  
  
"I might just save these," Theo said to himself as he walked away.  
  
Behind him the Nemeton rustled softly as if in agreement.


End file.
